With Nobody Else But Me
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Chris and Dwayne have spent several weeks apart. Both are feeling a bit run thin by their case and they require something to lift their spirits. They deside to spend a sweet night together to bask in the love of each other


A/N: This the second part to Under the Apple Tree but can be read as stand alone. I added it as a second fic because I didn't want to ruin the other story with my crappy smut skills. So here, just a little something.

Note: These fics are easier to get out because they just pop into my head randomy through the day and I can just type them out. Cemetery Sweetheart fics are all handwriten first (stories flow better that way) and take a while to finish and type.

Timing: A few hours after the end of the first episode in season 3.

Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.

* * *

The big band music of the record that Chris had put on slowly flowed into slow romantic instrumental music. Dwayne hummed softly to the tune, keeping in beat with it perfectly. Chris smiled softly, cheek pressed to Dwayne's, as they began to sway slowly to the music. All the pain of the case began to melt away as the world just shrank down to the two of them with the music.

Chris sighed happily and nuzzled his cheek against Dwayne. His hand gently carded through his partner's short silvering hair and just enjoyed the feel of the soft locks. His pinky and ring finger slipped down slightly, stroking the nape of Dwayne's neck. A sweet warmth settled in Chris' chest as his best friend held him, the two of them just swaying. He felt complete for the first time in weeks.

He turned his head to the side slightly and kissed the corner of Dwayne's mouth. He blinked slowly, eyelashes involuntarily fluttering innocently as he sucked the other man's lip. He flushed softly as heat stirred within him and settled in his abdomen unexpectedly. He tried to shift his hips away from Dwayne, he had not planned for the night to take this turn. There was just something about his lover that just filled him with arousal and an over abundence of love in the quiet moments.

Dwayne blinked and gently kissed the younger man back. He found he was not surprised to feel a heated hardness pressed against his thigh. He smiled softly as Chris looked embarrassed and apologetic, raising a hand to stroke the younger man's cheek. His young partner broke the kiss and tried to shift his hips away but Dwayne gently stopped him with his free hand. He massaged his love's hip tenderly and kissed his ear, it was heartening that he could do this to the younger man.

"Want to head 'ome?" Dwayne asked softly and watched Chris flush hotter. The younger man shook his head before hiding his face against Dwayne's throat, mewling sweetly. Chris' hips jerked slightly, involuntarily rubbing himself the older agent. He whimpered softly in need, nose pressed under Dwayne's jaw. The atmosphere was too comfortable, too romantic, and it was reminding Chris' body of what he had been missing the past few weeks.

Dwayne frowned softly as he held the younger man close. He looked around and sighed softly, there was nothing romantic to him about having sex in a bar (even if you owned it). Though, he supposed that did not matter right now; if the warm, timid tongue licking his skin had anything to say about it. Chris had stayed loyal while emotionally hurt and without his main coping mechanism, that deserved a better reward than a quick romp on a bar table.

"Awlright, Chris." He smiled softly, he gently kissed Chris' ear before moving away slightly and took his hand, "Sorry Ah can't offer you somewhere more comfortable. Ah'll make it up to you, love." Chris nodded shyly and followed Dwayne as he was led by the hand, he felt lightheaded and love struck.

Chris hummed happily off tune as he was led to the softest chairs in the bar. A goofy grin creeped onto his face as he leaned into Dwayne, nuzzling noses with the loving older man. The loving gesture made Dwayne smile and helped him feel a bit better about the situation. The elder agent kissed Chris' cheeks, making the younger man giggle giddily. The sound was unusual for Chris, it embarrassed him horribly but it did make Dwayne smile so how bad could it be?

Dwayne picked a soft lounging couch he had gotten recently, it was long and would hold both their weight. He sat down and his best friend happily plopped down beside him. He lovingly wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close against his chest. Chris happily leaned into him, lifting his head and stealing a kiss. Dwayne growled into the kiss slightly and stroked one hand down Chris' back until he got to the hem of the other man's polo shirt.

Chris gasped loudly into the kiss as he felt strong yet gentle fingers teasingly trailing along the overheated skin of his flanks and up his ribs. He panted hard, going crosseyed slightly as the hand stroked up his chest and thumbed a nipple. His brain was getting hazy with bliss and arousal, he felt himself melting between those gentle touches and the tender strokes across his shoulder blades. He could not hold back the pleasured moan that escaped him when he was given a demanding kiss. How could one person know just how to convert him into a brain-less puddle of love? It just was not fair!

The hot tongue playing with his own made it hard to realize that his shirt was being pulled up. He whined softly when the kiss was broken so the garment could be pulled off. He did not even pay attention to where it was placed, because Dwayne could not just rip a guy's clothes off for some reason, and simply went into start the kiss again. His heart fluttered pleasantly as he heard Dwayne chuckle softly, it was such a lovely sound. He sucked Dwayne's bottom lip desperately and pawed at the buttons of the older man's button-up shirt.

"Let me help, love." Dwayne purred softly and nipped Chris' ear as he gently pushed the younger man's hands away and undid his own buttons. He moaned softly as his friend shifted, beginning to happily suck a bruise into Dwayne's throat. The bruising suck shifted into a trail of hot kisses from Dwayne's Adam's apple, over his collarbone, and down to his chest. Chris nuzzled into the soft silvering hair covering Dwayne's breastbone, pulling moans from the other man as he stroked along the older man's skin.

"Ah love ya, King." Chris sighed the words lovingly as he gently butted his head under Dwayne's jaw like a cat. The older man chuckled and raised a hand to pet Chris' cropped hair tenderly.

"An' Ah you, Sweetheart." Dwayne happily claimed another kiss as he trailed his hand down Chris' body, teasing skin with the ghost of touches. Chris was gasping loudly, eyes dazed and rolled upwards, by the time Dwayne started to the young man's zipper. Chris let out a surprised yelp that quickly melted into a deep groan as he arousal was taken in hand. His hips tried to buck but Dwayne's free hand forced him to stay still.

"Shhh.. Settle, Love." Dwayne kissed Chris' forehead as the younger man's eyes slipped closed. Dwayne shifted and pulled him close so that Chris' back pressed to his chest. Chris whined softly, putting his head back to press against Dwayne's shoulder. Dwayne's free hand took one of Chris' and linked fingers as his strokes stayed strong and steady on the younger man's arousal.

"K-king... D-dwayne, please, w-wan' yu in me." The words picked up in pitch to match the upwards stroke of Dwayne's hand. Dwayne blinked a bit in shocked surprise, Chris rarely used his real name during sexual activities unless the spoken topic was extremely important to the younger man. The younger man prefered to use nicknames and terms of endearment when intimate, the use of "Dwayne" meant that this was a need of high importance.

"Chris, Ah don' keep condoms jus' lying aroun' the bar." Dwayne whispered softly, kissing Chris' temple. The young man turned his flushed face towards his lover and kissed his jaw shakily, barely able to keep a coherent thought while being touched.

"Don' care, Sugarbelle." Chris moaned the words out, hips bucking. He gasped and panted heavily, rubbing his cheek against Dwayne's, "W-we're both s-safe an' A-ah gotta a'mit Ah've wanted tha' fer a while." Chris' dazed eyes slipped closed as he continued to nuzzle his lover, his hand teasingly going down to press against the older man's trapped (and neglected) erection. Dwayne gasped in shock at the heat the touch caused in his nerves.

He swallowed thickly and tried to get his brain back into working order. His own hips jerked as his companion teased him through his pants. He shook his head, unbelieving that he was actually about to consent to having unsafe sex in his bar. He found he was just glad that he had locked up and closed the curtains.

He gently stopped stroking and released his intimate hold on his partner. Chris whimpered softly at the loss but Dwayne gently kissed his hair and gently instructed him to stand up. He helped the younger man with his task until he stood before Dwayne. Dwayne flushed pleasantly at the sight of his disheveled and needy-looking young lover. Chris shakily slipped out of his shoes while Dwayne lovingly slipped the jeans and boxers from his young love's slender hips, letting them fall and pool around the young man's ankles. Dwayne found the sight of his naked lover quite appealing but found his gaze drawn up to stare into Chris' love-hazed eyes.

Dwayne sat up straighter on his seat and reached out, taking one of Chris' hands in each of his own. He linked fingers with his partner and gently guided the younger man to sit in his lap. Chris got settled and leaned forward against Dwayne, arms coming up to loop around the older man's neck while he kissed him passionately. Dwayne happily greeted the tongue that slipped into his mouth while he took a travel bottom of lotion from his pocket, glad that he had not had time to remove it since his trip; he was out of practice with a lot of his music instruments and spending time with them on his break had been murder on his hands for a while.

Chris' mind was a pleasant haze of love, lust, bliss, and anticipation. Seeing his family had been wonderful but he had missed Dwayne horribly, the world did not seem right without his best friend by his side. Being near the man was like a wonderful drug, he filled Chris with so many pleasant emotions that the young man had thought he would never feel again after losing Savannah. Like with Savannah, sex with Dwayne was never required for bliss; it just added to the intensity.

He gasped into the kiss as he felt gentle and skilled fingers enter him. He purred pleasantly, his own fingers sinking into Dwayne's soft hair, as he felt himself be tenderly stretched. It felt an eternity since he had his lover within him, the massive string of stressful cases had killed their sex life with worry and exhaustion. Now that they were free again to share their love with intimacy, the world suddenly did not seem so evil.

Whimpers of pleasure and need escaped Chris as he pressed back against his love's fingers. His throat and cheeks were caressed with sweet kisses as he was prepared. He was so out of it from the careful stimulation that he did not even realize Dwayne was entering him until his hips were gently pulled down so that he took Dwayne to the hilt. His dazed eyes snapped open and struggled to lock his gaze onto his partner's.

Dwayne was not in much better shape. His skin felt hot and sparking as he held still within his lover. He looked into the other man's eyes, his own eyes dazed and blurry at the wonderous feeling of Chris' tight heat surrounding him. He smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to the younger man's lips, the gesture was happily returned. He kept his hands heavily on Chris' hips to keep the young man still while he did all the work, Chris worked too hard as it was and deserved to be pampered during sex.

Chris shuddered happily as Dwayne moved inside of him, he had never been so happy for such a slow pleasant pace. Despite all his sexual need, he was exhausted emotionally and physically from the sniper case. It had taken so much out of all of them and he highly doubted that he would not pass out if Dwayne's thrusts were any faster or harder. He found himself leaning down and resting against Dwayne's chest peacefully as he was gently made love to. He hummed happily, fingers trailing over Dwayne's chest and petting the silvering hair. He felt safe, happy, appreciated, and most of all, loved. He was not sure he could for ask more.

"Love ya, King. M-missed you s-so much." The words were slurred tiredly, gasping softly and his spine arching slightly as a thrust brushed his prostate.

"Ah know an' Ah love you more an' more each day, Christopher. Ah missed you as well, Sweetheart." He could feel Dwayne's warm breath against his ear as the words were lovingly whispered. He groaned pleasantly, muscles quivering with stimulation, a sob of bliss escaping him as his sweet spot was tenderly assaulted. The heat in the pit of his abdomen grew uncomfortable with pressure with each thrust. His erection was dripping precum and aching horribly in need but he found he was too tired to do anything about it. His trust in Dwayne was proved fruitful again as his lover gently took him in hand again, stroking him in tempo with the movement within him.

The pressure and heat of a growing climax was becoming unbearable. He was just about to sob in discomfort when Dwayne suddenly gripped his hips and hit his prostate head on. Chris' arched up and he cried out loudly, the world whiting out as orgasm hit him. The last thing his exhausted, overloaded senses registered was the wonderful heat of his lover coming within him before his world happily fizzled out.

Climax hit Dwayne hard, leaving him breathless as he cried out for his young love. His eyes slipped closed as he held the younger agent close. He tiredly kissed Chris' hair as the younger man murmured happily and drifted off. Dwayne gave an exhausted smile as he nuzzled his lover, wiping the cum from his hand onto his own pants so that he could use both arms to hold him close. This was a perfect conclusion to heal the pain of a rotten case.

 _ **~*~End~*~**_


End file.
